Electronic displays have grown in popularity not only for indoor use, but also for outdoor use. One exemplary application, without limitation, is the digital out of home advertising market where the electronic displays are increasingly replacing the use of static posters. The use of electronic displays is advantageous because they allow images to be changed quickly as well as permit the use of videos and interactive displays, among other benefits. Such displays have been placed in many locations, including but not limited, on billboards, the tops of vehicles, bus shelters, kiosks, sidewalks, stadiums, buildings, and the like.
Such outdoor, and some indoor, displays are often encased in a housing to protect them from environmental conditions and to hold various electronic components that are used to operate the displays. Despite efforts to protect the display from environmental conditions and other potential hazards, failures of the displays themselves and their related electronic components do occur. When such failures occur, it is often necessary to repair, replace, or otherwise service (hereinafter also collectively, “servicing” or “service”) the displays themselves or their various electronic components. Even when such failures have not occurred, it may be desirable to access the displays or the various electronic components thereof to perform routine or preventative maintenance, or simply for inspection purposes. It may also be desirable to provide a sealed, powered, connected, and/or cooled cavity for electronic equipment. Finally, it may be desirable to change the configuration of the assembly. For example, without limitation, it may be desirable to convert a double sided electronic display into an electronic display on one side with a static poster display on the other. Current assemblies for electronic displays make it difficult or impossible to service the display and the related electronic components. Therefore, what is needed is a field serviceable and replaceable assembly for an electronic display.
Further, such assemblies are generally connected to external power sources and communications networks. Such connections often require interaction with utility lines. Interaction with these utility lines generally subjects any servicing work to additional regulations and requires technicians having specialized knowledge. Such efforts generally increase the costs, time, and effort involved with such servicing. Therefore, what is needed is a field serviceable and replaceable assembly for an electronic display.
The present invention is a field serviceable and replaceable assembly for an electronic display. A single side assembly or a back-to-back pair of side assemblies may be hingedly mounted to a frame. More specifically, the side assembly may comprise a frame configured to receive, in a back to back configuration, one or more digital displays, one or more covers, one or more poster holders (illuminated or not illuminated), or some combination thereof. A closed loop of circulating gas and an open loop of ambient air may flow through the assembly. The frame may be surrounded, at least in part, by a housing. In exemplary embodiments utilizing back-to-back side assemblies, the frame and the side assemblies may enclose an electronics cavity. Each side assembly may be hingedly connected to an upper portion of the frame and may be configured to swing outwardly to allow access to electronic components located in an electronics cavity. The cavity may be sealed, cooled, powered, and/or connected for electronic equipment. Some electronic components may be mounted to a plate located between the two side assemblies. In other embodiments, the plate (along with the electronic components) may be mounted to one of the side assemblies or may form a part of the respective side assembly.
In exemplary embodiments utilizing a single side assembly, the side assembly may be similarly mounted. However, an access panel may enclose the rear of the assembly such that the electronics cavity may also be accessed from the rear. The access panel may additionally be configured to receive a poster or a cover.
Regardless, a pair of aid devices may be utilized with each side assembly or access panel to assist in moving the side assembly between the open and the closed position as well as secure the side assembly in the open or closed position. In exemplary embodiments, a number of the electronic components may be shared for both side assemblies so as to reduce the total number of electronic components required. The aid devices may also assist in securing the side assembly in the open or the closed position. The side assemblies and/or the access panel may be opened to service the electronic components and the side assemblies. When necessary, the side assembly itself may be removed from the frame and replaced.
The one or more digital displays, one or more covers, and one or more poster holders may be mechanically attached to the frame by way of a bracket and a pin, which may be configured to serve as the main, or only, mechanical support for the one or more digital displays, one or more covers, and one or more poster holders. In this way, the digital displays, covers, or poster holders may be easily and quickly removed from the frame for servicing. In exemplary embodiments, external power and communications connections may be located on the frame or on a plate located between the one or more digital displays, one or more covers, one or more poster holders such that servicing of the one or more digital displays, one or more covers, one or more poster holders can be performed by disconnecting the power and communications at the connection point rather than disturbing the connection to the utility lines. In this way, the external power and communications connections may often remain undisturbed.
In some situations, it may be advantageous to increase the cooling capabilities of the assembly. For example, without limitation, it may be desirable to add additional temperature sensitive or heat producing equipment to the assemblies, drive the electronic displays or illumination elements at higher brightness levels, operate in extreme environments with high temperatures or high solar loading, or to provide and operate larger electronic displays in one or more of the side assemblies. Therefore, what is needed is a field serviceable and replaceable assembly for an electronic display with increased cooling.
The present invention provides a field serviceable and replaceable assembly for an electronic display with increased cooling. In exemplary embodiments, an additional open loop channel for ambient air may be added to one or both of the side assemblies mounted to either side of the frame. In exemplary embodiments, the additional open loop channel may only be added to the side assembly or assemblies comprising a cover or a poster holder, though it is contemplated that the additional open loop channel may also be added to the side assemblies comprising a digital display. It is contemplated that the additional open loop channel may be added to one or both side assemblies.